1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition technique of a placard, and particularly relates to a method and a system for detecting and recognizing placards in dynamically captured images.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, image processing technology may provide any operation of manipulating an image, which includes performing an analysis and processing on the image so as to demonstrate effects of satisfying human visual perception, or transforms the image to a format suitable for being processed by a computer system.
In a case where the image processing technology is gradually mature, application thereof also becomes wider and broader accordingly. In addition to adopting the image processing technology to improve photograph and printing technology, other applications such as satellite images, medical images, and microscope images, are also combined with the image processing technology, thereby producing data helpful for further analysis and applications. Besides, another application developed from the image processing technology is pattern recognition technology, which includes human face recognition, character recognition, fingerprint recognition, autograph identification and so forth.
Based on the image processing technology, both detecting and recognition technologies are mostly developed for processing static images. Taking a car plate recognition system adopted in car parks as an example, the car plate recognition system captures images through a camera equipped on a fixed location so as to perform recognition of the car plate in the image. However, since the location the camera is fixed, the background area in the captured image is almost not changed. In other words, such recognition technology may just perform processing on still images of fixed locations and is not flexible.